


Needles and Pins

by ratchet_intellectual



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, not proper piercing protocol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchet_intellectual/pseuds/ratchet_intellectual
Summary: Hanzo always wanted to get his nipples pierced. After going across town to Blackwatch Ink, he works up the nerve to get his secret desire fulfilled. Little did he know that a sexy cowboy tattoo artist would also unlock other desires he had kepted bundled down for too long.





	Needles and Pins

**Author's Note:**

> First post for McHanzo, my latest obsession. This shows some unhygienic piercing practices and the protocol I do show is from when I went with my friend to get her nipples pierced.

Hanzo stood outside of Blackwatch Ink nervous as hell. He could see inside through the tinted windows into the sleek interior. There was a woman sitting at the front desk, her facial features distorted from the opaque screen. There were two more indiscernible figures in the building that appeared to be talking. Hanzo continued to linger near the front when a disembodied voice called from the entry.

“Are you gonna come in or stand out there all day?” The voice said, rolling its r’s with a smooth Latin accent.

Hanzo was shaken, embarrassed to have been noticed. Finally he gathered his pride and nerves and walked in.

Blackwatch Ink was spacious and clean. The walls were a dim gray with black and white accents in the paintings and molding. The floor was a stark white marble. The woman, the receptionist, smiles at him in a way that's not wholly innocent. There's a sly glint to her eye that Hanzo cannot decipher.

“See,” she says. “That's much better. How can I help you?” The woman has the side of her head shaved with the other half long and rolling down her shoulders in black and purple. Her nails are manicured and claw-like, matching her hair dye.

“Hello.” Hanzo finally finds his voice and steps forward to the counter. “I wanted to get some piercings.”

“You've come to a great place for that

He finally eyes the other two workers. One is a woman who is tall and narrow, leaning against a client chair. Her shirt was low cut, scooping to almost her navel. She's in all black. Her eyes can kill. She has words running along her forearm. She observed him emotionlessly.

The other…. was a cowboy. The man had tan skin, square jaw, and a brown Stetson on his head. He was brawny and muscled in a way that made Hanzo equally lustful and jealous. His smile was cocksure and mischievous. Hanzo wanted to look away, was going to, but then their eyes met.

That brief moment of eye contact stopped the businessman's heart. The air was sucked out of the room as he and this stranger gazed at each other for what seemed like eternity.

“Helloooo~?” The receptionist called, snapping her fingers to catch his attention. Hanzo quickly turned back to the woman sitting.

“Yes. I apologize. Piercings. Three.”

“Sit there,” she pointed to a row of seats near the back. “And fill this out.” She handed him a tablet and went back to texting on her phone.

Hanzo looked over his shoulder at the man and the woman again. He didn't make the moment up, the man was staring at his ass with a smirk. He started typing before he sat down. He strained to pick up any sound that might give away what the other man was thinking.

From the corner of his eyes he saw the three congregate. The man leaned in to talk to the receptionist. Hanzo picked up a deep husky voice and a feminine French accent. They were all looking at him.

Trying to focus, he finally started to read the screen in front of him. He put down the usually basic information but paused when he had to select which piercing. Should he lie? None of them knew him but there was a risk of judgement. He decided to just say screw it and wrote down nipple and guiche.

After he signed his name and pressed submit, the returned the tablet to the front desk. While he was busy the French woman had seated another client. The man was nowhere to be seen.

The receptionist smirked at him, brown eyes on fire with mirth.

“Since there's no wait time, McCree will be serving you today. You can go to the back.” She again pointed near the chairs were a hallway began.

“Thank you.”

“Mhm.” She was back to her phone without another word.

The other woman had her gun out, the needle already following along the stencil of the design on his arm. The client was a skinny blonde man with crazed eyes. When he saw Hanzo staring he lifted his other hand and gave a thumbs up.

“Cheers mate! ‘S my fif’teenth one!” His voice was grating. Hanzo gave a slight nod and ahead down the hall.

There were two closed doors one of which had a sign that said “employees only” written in beautiful cursive. He knocked on the other and waited.

“C’mon in.”

Lo and behold, it was the cowboy from the front sitting on a stool holding a tablet. The room reminded Hanzo of a doctor's office with its white walls, a clean stainless steel table, and a reclined exam table. There was also a large mirror that took up almost an entire wall.

McCree smiled and motioned for him to continue in. The man patted the exam table.

“C’mon darlin’ I don't bite. Much.” His eyes were wolffish. The Japanese man finally sat down on the seat provided.

The man adjusted his hat and read whatever was on the screen.

“It's Hanzo?”

“Yes…”

“Well, a proper howdy to you Hanzo. I'm Jesse McCree, go by McCree round here, and I'll be piercing you today.” He stuck out his hand and Hanzo returned the gesture. McCree’s hands were hard and warm, curling around Hanzo's fingers perfectly. He was reluctant to let go.

“I’ll make this a quick in out for ya alright?” His smile was blinding and Hanzo couldn't trust his voice. He simply nodded.

“Alrighty now let's see what yer gettin’ today…” he read down further. Hanzo's heart sped up. This gorgeous man was going to touch him. This man was going to be very close to his….

“Woo wee! Ain't you an adventurous son of a gun?” He chuckled, slapping his thigh. “I've done my fair share of nipple piercings but this'll be the first time I ever did it on a man. And a guiche? Wow boy, I like your style. Wouldn't have pegged you for the type.”

Hanzo fought the urge to blush and hide. This man was about to see a very intimate part of him very soon, he needed to steel himself.

“No matter what I wear, I always scream businessman.” Hanzo half joked, laughing lightly. McCree chuckled as well.

“Naw I'm just real good at reading people. What made you wanna get that one?” McCree asked.

“I,” Hanzo paused to really think about the question. “I suppose I just want one. I wanted to do something wild and when I was younger, I thought about getting my nipples pierced for a while. So, I decided why not?”

“Carpe diem, I like it!”

“And besides no one would know but me and my-” Hanzo stopped himself. McCree smile was sly, already catching the latter half.

“So which one would you wanna do first?”

“What do you suggest?” McCree smirked, leaning back in his seat as if to get the whole view of Hanzo's physique. He tapped at his chin.

“Hmm, why don't we start with your chest and work our way down?”

“Okay.” Hanzo's heart started to hammer in his chest.

“Unbutton your top for me sweetheart?”

McCree watched with hot eyes as Hanzo undid each button. In a different context, in a different place,Hanzo would love for McCree himself to rip the garment off of him.

The button up slipped off his shoulders revealing his naked chest. McCree took a moment to marvel at the sight in front of him, eyes lingering in the elaborate tattoo that covered his left arm and spilled out onto his chest.

“That's a pretty lil tat you got there! So detailed. Where'd you get this done at?” The piercer’s hands trailed lightly over the intricate lines and patterns.

“A long time ago. In Japan.” McCree whistled.

“It's beautiful. I'm a tattoo artist too and I could never do sumthin’ like this.” The bright blues and golds seem to mystify him. “Kudos to whoever did this.”

McCree pulled his eyes off the tattoo to look into Hanzo's eyes. They stayed like that again, like in the lobby. The room felt hot and still.

“Let's complete the look darlin’. I think some piercings here will really make the colors pop. Now, bar or hoops?” They finally broke eye contact as McCree wheeled his stool to the table to pull out a collection of different suitable pieces to use.

“Bars. Standard thickness is fine.” McCree smirked.

“Should have know you’d know your stuff.” He selects two barbells that shine under the fluorescent lighting. Excitement as well as a bit of apprehension started to bubble in Hanzo's stomach. The thrill of actually, finally, doing it was building up and making him giddy.

McCree slid on plastic gloves, opened up a thing of antiseptic and laid out a few bandages and cotton balls. He also grabbed the piercing gun, a new needle tip for the device, and pliers. He looked from Hanzo's eyes to his chest.

“May I?” Hanzo nodded and with sure, practiced hands McCree grabbed each pec, lifted, then squeezed. The action surprised the other and his breath was caught between his teeth.

  
“I need to get the area stimulated.” His voice was rich and honeyed. McCree kneaded at the muscle in front of him.

It felt so good but Hanzo knew this was not the proper protocol. He had researched in depth about how both piercings were carried out and spent countless hours  
watching videos of the procedure. Never had he seen someone do this. But he wasn't about to stop. Old Hanzo would have snapped at the man, demand he stop under threat of violence. The old Hanzo wouldn't even have been in this position, never daring to actually make good on his piercing fantasies. Hanzo had changed. He no longer had the weight of the world on his shoulder nor did he need to worry about upholding the family's name and bringing honor to the clan. Now he was simply himself and could act on any of the desires he had long held hidden.

And right now he wanted this sexy cowboy tattoo artist to continue to feel him up.

“I think,” the businessman started, shifting in his seat as the plastic covered hands continued to massage his chest. “That it would be better if you remove your gloves.”

McCree raised his eyebrows and leaned back, hands still firmly planted on his pecs.

“Well that's a bit of a breach in protocol.” McCree was trying to stifle a smirk.

“So is groping your customer.” That got a hardy laugh out of the tattoo artist.

“You got me. Not too many times someone as hot as you comes in here lookin fer a nipple piercin’.

McCree pulled off his gloves and started to pinch at Hanzo's nipples until they pebbled. His forefinger and thumb rubbed the nubs as the peaked, pulling slightly. The area quickly reddened and Hanzo let out small laborious breathes.

“That's it…” McCree whispered, leaning in to press his mouth to the nude stretch of neck before him. “I want to hear you. You're so sensitive.”

The man on the table shook his head in refusal. And nodded towards the closed door.

“People. Outside. They'll-”

“These walls are basically sound proof darlin.” He punctuated the sentence with a gentle pull of his right nipple. “Ya’know? Somethin’ that might get’em going is if I can get a lil’....”

From his stool and Hanzo's place on the exams table, McCree was the perfect height for his mouth to get a taste. McCree leaned in closer, eyes never leaving Hanzo's. He came up to the supple chest in front of him. His breath brushed against Hanzo's nipple.

The shorter man didn't know what to say. It was so close. His mouth was cotton so he gave a curt nod for McCree to continue.

With moist lips McCree connected to the nipple in front of him giving a gentle suckle. It pulled out hot moans from the client which prompted McCree to look up in wonder.

Hanzo couldn't conceal his blush.

“I-”

“No, that was the prettiest sound I ever don heard.” He went back to the task trying his damnedest to get Hanzo to make that sound again. He wasn't disappointed as the other let out a stream of whimpers, squirming in his seat, nails digging into the vinyl of the exam table.

McCree’s tongue dragged over the sensitive nub before moving to the twin to lavish it in the same attention. He moved to suck on the first nipple before biting at the muscle of the pec. He marked the pale skin there leaving red blemishes as he traveled from one collarbone to the other. McCree stopped his ministrations to look at Hanzo's face.

The other knew that he had to be a debase mess. The man below him gave a cocky grin, all too happy at his work.

“Ain't you the prettiest thing?”he leaned back and examined the mess he made of Hanzo's chest. He touched his left nipple, pinching harder than he had before and Hanzo gave a light wince at the overstimulation of the action. McCree smirked.

“I think yer good hun’.” He gave an alcohol swab to sanitize the area and grabbed the piercing gun and a small tongs. He grabbed a nipple with the tongs and pulled the nub of flesh out as far as it will go without hurting. “Ready?” He held up the gun in the other hand.

Hanzo, still reeling from the abuse he had gotten and jarred by how quickly McCree went from sexing him up to professional, nodded breathlessly.

McCree nodded in return and moved forward with the gun.

It happened in a single, clean incision that needled through the sensitive flesh with only a bit of resistance. Hanzo couldn't help the moan he let out. Remembering how McCree's tongue felt with the sharp pain of the needle was too much. It was the harsh bite of pain he enjoyed in his sex. He felt his cock throb in the confines of his jeans.

If McCree noticed the hard on he didn't show it. Instead he screwed in the end of the barbell to seal the piercing in place.

“Ready for the next one?”

“Y-yes.” Hanzo had to stop himself from begging.

Much like the first, the second was done in an near instant with the same hard stab. Hanzo let his voice out more at this one. As McCree screwed in the second end he looked down at his own chest.

His nipples were reddened and harder than he could ever remember them being. The bars made them stand at attention and were slightly puffed. The hickies McCree had left littered his pecs and clavicles.

McCree again seemed memorized.

“I know I just did’em but hot damn darlin’ do these look good on you.” He looked up to catch his eyes. “Really paints a beautiful picture.”

His smile was hot and made Hanzo want to melt into his hands for eternity. McCree finally looked down at his pants to Hanzo's hard on. He tapped on the zipper, sending shivers up Hanzo's spine.

“Gotta get these off if we're gonna do the other one.” He smirked and winked.

On shaky feet Hanzo stood up in the tight space between them. Now McCree’s face was inches away from his clothed cock. Hanzo felt dizzy.

He slid off his jeans but McCree tugged at the band of his loose fitting briefs.

“These too sweetheart.” He moved the stool backwards to give Hanzo space. Slowly, the underwear and jeans were pooled on the floor.

Hanzo's cock sprung up hard and glistening from the bit of precum that had slipped out. The shorter man never felt the need to be ashamed of his size below the belt. Sure it was a bit smaller than average but it got the job done nicely either way. Still, under the unwavering eyes of this stranger, it was unnerving and exciting.

He wondered again what his past self would say to him as he stood naked in a tattoo parlor after a cowboy piercer sucked then pierced his nipples.

Disgraceful sounded about right.

Hanzo sat back down on the exam table. McCree touched something along the bottom of it to causing two stirrups to slide up. He pulled out a new needle, Vaseline, and new plastic gloves.

“Gotta see what I'm workin’ with.” Hanzo caught double meaning of his words. Slowly, he lifted his legs onto the supports so they could spread him wide for McCree to see as the other sat between his legs.

In this position, with the other man between his propped up legs, Hanzo felt vulnerable. He willed himself to keep his legs open and watched the other’s face carefully. McCree was a man possessed as he looked at the area that was completely exposed to him.

“Look at you.” McCree whispered. His arms reached out to touch but he stopped himself. “Can I?”

“How else will you finish the job?” Hanzo quirked an eyebrow and smirked. McCree gave a breathless chuckle and rested his gloved hands along Hanzo's hairy shins. His hands ran up and down reverently, the plastic smoothing the way.

“So damn gorgeous. Look at yer cute cock.” McCree traveled his hand down from Hanzo's shin to his inner thighs until he finally touched the prize. He gave a gentle stroke at the hardening member. It perked and dripped precum. Hanzo let out a shaky sigh as McCree continued to jerk him off.

In McCree’s huge hand, he felt dwarfed. Hanzo let out a heavy sigh at the image of McCree’s tawny hand against his cock, his own reddy head poking out from his grasps. The cowboy leaned in to kiss his inner thigh.

“That's it.” He crooned as Hanzo became rigid in his hand. “Just like that sugar.”

McCree grabbed a bit of Vaseline to ease the way as he went up and down. The gel gave the motion a bit of a clinical feel but as the piercer kept up his ministrations, the oddity of it gave way to pleasure. The feelings were building and it was almost too intense but the businessman did not want it to end. He stretched his legs wider to invite the piercer in closer.

“Somethin’ yer tryna say sweetpea?”

“The area could use...more...stimulation.”

McCree answered with a smirk and pulled his hand away from Hanzo’s cock. The member was left shiny with gel and throbbing. Hanzo groaned rather pathetically so McCree gave a placating kiss at the junction of thigh and hip.

“I gotta get to work, enough fun.” The cowboy greased up his fingers with Vaseline and reached below Hanzo’s tightened balls to his opening.

“Dear lord…” Hanzo whimpered in Japanese. The faint feeling and the initial light press was almost too much. McCree’s hand shot out to grip the base of his cock to starve off release.

“Not yet. I'm just gettin’ started.” His smile would be the bane of Hanzo’s existence. He grabbed the edges of the examination table just as the piercer pressed a sole finger into the opening.

“Fuck.” They grunted at the same time, Hanzo's head thrown back in ecstasy and McCree’s eyes trained on his finger as it sunk to the base.

“I can feel how tight you are through the glove. Look atcha.” McCree started to slowly pump in and out, dragging the plastic covered finger along his walls.

“Could you take me sweetpea? Take me in this cute lil ass?” Hanzo nodded, his voice failing him. “Yeah I know that's right. It be a tight fit but I know you'll be good for me. Look at how hot you are. Get these gloves off and get you to ride my fingers right. I can tell by the way you walk you could take it good. Nice and fast”

The cowboy bit the smooth thigh in front of him to keep from popping himself.

“Goddamnit sweetheart. If we were somewhere else, there'd be nothin’ stopping me from fuckin’ you sideways.”

Hanzo moaned at the words. The one finger inside him turned to two that curled and twisted. Fingertips brushed against his prostate and Hanzo let out a long moan. McCree was all too pleased with himself as he started to angle towards the bundle of nerves

“Look at you. I could never get tired of this shit. I'd do it right, lay you down and fuck yer brains out. Make it so you can't even walk.”

The fingers started to move faster and harder, pounding up against Hanzo's prostate and making it impossible for the other to focus on anything but the pleasure of it all.

“Fill you up and keep you begging for me. Wantin’. Make you cry for it. And I'll show you how to use these,” he flicked the newly pierced nipples with his free hand, “the right way. Get you off just with them.”

God, the very thought of that had Hanzo close to breaking. He felt his nails puncture the vinyl of the examine table and he let out a truly broken sob. The hum of pain from his nipples, the throb from his neglected cock, and the thrusting from the fingers inside him was too much but not enough. Just a bit more.

“Yer so good for me babe. Can't wait to getcha on your back all night and just fuck you silly. Stretch you out and make it so you can't go a day without takin’ me in.”

McCree pressed at his prostate from the outside with his thumb and Hanzo eyes closed. He heard some movement off to the side but the sounds were muted and lied beyond the fog of pleasure. A third finger prodded at his entrance, slick with a bit of gel again.

“I’d do you right darlin’. Fuck you all night and all day, let you ride me to kingdom come and back. Bend you right off your lil office desk and take you right there. Bet yer real prim and proper at work and no one knows how bad you really are. What a slut you are, ready to beg with you tits out and bruised.”

McCree’s motions got sloppy and harsh and Hanzo couldn't take it. The cowboy pulled the skin over his prostate taunt with his thumb as the other fingers went to work punishing his hole.

“Come in here with this ass, looking at me with those eyes of yers.” McCree panted into his thigh, punctuating each word with a bio. “Shoulda fucked you right then and there.”

Hanzo was going to explode from the sensation. The piercer’s words were going to his cock and the very idea of this walking Adonis fucking him in the lobby was overloading.

“McCree!” Hanzo hissed.

“That's right, get used to saying it just like that babe. And just think of me going to town on you. Every. Single. Night.”

The last word was nailed him with a final thrust of his fingers and the sharp stab of a needle piercing the delicate skin of his taint. Hanzo screamed with his climax, cum shooting out and painting his chest and stomach.

After that moment he was completely boneless and deflated into the examine chair and stirrups. He knew he was a complete mess and he didn't care. That was the best orgasm he has had in a long time. Possibly ever.

McCree was smiling at him sweetly, a change from the predatory grins from earlier. He screwed on the end of the bar and grabbed the pliers to curve the straight bar into a semicircle. After he was done with the piercing, he cleaned up the blood and cum from Hanzo’s sated body.

“Alright darlin’?” Hanzo nodded.

“Good. I just...need a minute.”

“Take your time.” After a moment Hanzo finally gathered himself enough to put on his clothes. He was thankful for the loose underwear and pants he wore as his piercing area was burning with pain. His shirt was another problem as it rubbed on his throbbing nipples.

Soon the room was exactly like when he entered and no one would be none the wiser about what went on.

“Yer gonna wanna get some of this,” McCree handed Hanzo a bottle of sea salt spray “and clean them at least twice a day for about six weeks. Be gentle with ‘em and wear loose clothings. Make sure they get plenty of air. And if you need any help, here's my number and you give me a call. I'll make sure everything's alright.” McCree winked and Hanzo chuckled. He tucked the spray bottle under his arm and read over the business card.

“I'm sure your assistance will be required soon.”

“Countin on it darlin’.”

Hanzo hissed as he walked to the door, getting used to having the guiche piercing in. McCree came up behind him to press the front is his body to the businessman’s back. He could feel the other’s hard on perched on his ass. The cowboy leaned in to speak into his ear.

“Careful now. You'll be sore for a lil bit.” His words made a heat travel up Hanzo’s body. McCree stepped around him and opened the door and lead him back to the main room.

The wiry blond from before was gone and his tall tattoo artist was sitting in the chair reading a book. The receptionist was typing away in her phone. The store was empty.

“Hope you enjoyed your service darlin’ please come again.” McCree smirked and tipped his hat before turning back around.

“Yes please come again Mr. Shimada.” The receptionist said, a knowing grin in her face. Something about the way she looked at him made him feel exposed, as if all his secrets were out and the dirty deed was exposed.

“Yes. Thank you.” Hanzo walked out of the tattoo parlor reading over the card with McCree’s number on it again. As he walked to his car, Hanzo decided that he should probably call the man later tonight so he could learn the proper methods of nighttime care for his piercing first hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might become a series so watch out for more. Comments and kudos appreciated. Let me know if you felt it went to fast, might fix this later. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
